Return of the Lost
by horselovr171
Summary: Usual Chaos story, sort of. Betrayal that wasn't really betrayal. There will be Percabeth and Thalico. Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Please review.**

Chapter One

It's been two hundred years. Two hundred years since they left. Two hundred years since they disappeared, seemingly off the face of the planet. For two hundred years the gods have searched for them. For two hundred years their immortal friends and all those that came and went searched as well. For two hundred years they have lived with what they thought was betrayal.

_Two hundred years ago_

_Percy, Thalia, and Nico had been receiving less and less attention from their friends, parents and the rest of the demigods at camp. They didn't care; they thought that their friends had grown busy with their added duties. That made the betrayal hurt more._

_They stood in the shadow of the woods and watched as their recently claimed half-siblings were named Heroes of Olympus and as Annabeth kissed Mark in front of the entire camp. A single tear slid down Percy's cheek as, without a word or a sound, the three cousins turned and disappeared, not to be seen again._

_End Flashback_

Not to be seen, that is, until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. I'll be explaining how they joined Chaos as a story, not as a flashback. Please review.**

Chapter Two

Percy POV

Percy sat at the window in his room, staring out at the training grounds of the Chaos Warriors. He thought about his past, something he tried not to do often because of the pain he felt whenever he did. Unfortunately, he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

One Hour Ago

He walked down the hall to Chaos' office, running a little late but knowing that Chaos would understand. He knocked on the door when he arrived and heard her say enter, which he did. Little known fact: Chaos is a woman, not a man. As he stepped into the room, he noticed that his two cousins, Nico and Thalia, were already there, but that was it. He turned back to face Chaos and asked, "What did you call us here for, my Lady?" as he pulled down the enchanted hood that kept his face in shadows, the other two following his lead.

Chaos gestured for him to take a seat, waiting until he did so to speak. She closed her eyes for a moment before straightening her shoulders and saying, "I need the four of you to go back to Camp Half Blood. Gaia is rising again and this time she's allying with the titans. The gods and their children won't be able to win without your help." Percy sat there stunned, unsure of what to say or how to feel. A glance out of the corner of his eye showed Nico and Thalia in the exact same predicament.

(You might be wondering who the fourth person she mentioned is. She's my younger half sister Andromeda. She's the only living daughter of Poseidon and she followed me her when she was eight years old. She was given immortality by somebody when she was sixteen and she's been with us ever since.)

Finally he said, "Yes my Lady. When do we leave?" HE knew by now it would be fruitless to argue. Chaos replied, "In six hours. I'll take you to camp just before lunch." She paused a moment before adding, "Things were not as they seemed when the three of you left. I have seen the truth of that myself. Let them explain. You will also find out why your original powers and abilities were only enhanced instead of me giving you new powers."

End Flashback

Percy turned his head when he heard the door open and saw his sister Andromeda standing there in human form. He was a tad surprised, seeing as she preferred to walk around as an animal so people wouldn't know her identity. It was one of the perks of her power to transform into an animal, much like Frank. He gave her a weak smile as she shut the door and walked over to him.

He scooted over so she had room to sit down and went back to staring out the window as she curled into him. They sat there in silence before she said, "It might not be that bad. If Chaos says that something strange was up when you left then she has to be right." Percy replied without looking at her, "Yeah, you're probably right, but it still hurts, even if I have mostly forgiven then. Same for Thals and Nico."

"Well," she stated, trying to be positive, "At least you don't have to reveal your identity if you don't want to." Percy sighed and murmured, "Yeah, there's that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. I'll be explaining how they joined Chaos as a story, not as a flashback. Also, Andromeda's mom died and Sally knew her and adopted Andromeda and gave her the last name Jackson. Please review.**

Chapter Three

Olympian's POV

The gods gathered on August Eighteenth as they did every year to discuss any new developments on the search the four missing Big Three demigods.

Poseidon sat lethargic on his throne, the sea moody and restless as it was more often than not. He looked forward to and dreaded this day each year. He hoped that somebody might have news and dreaded that the answer would be the same as the previous years.

Zeus cast a concerned look at his brother before calling the council of fourteen to order. Hestia and Hades had been given thrones not long after Thalia, Nico, and Percy had gone missing.

"Does anyone have anything new to report?" he asked. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Poseidon sat up a little straighter with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Hades said, "I have nothing new to report, their spirits are not in the Underworld."

The other gods and goddesses relayed negative reports as well and Poseidon slumped down in his seat once again. He exchanged a glance with Hades before continuing, "As much as I dislike having to change the subject, we must discuss the rising of our old enemies."

Before he could say more, a black portal opened up on the other side of the room and out stepped and woman with pale skin, ink black hair, and eyes that looked like space filled with stars.

He leaned forward in his seat and asked, "Who are you?" though he suspected the answer.

Chaos POV

I was a little anxious as I stepped through the portal into the throne room, but nobody seemed intent on starting a fight. The mood was depressed and Poseidon sat looking like he'd been kicked in the face (not literally, of course).

Zeus leaned forward and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Chaos." Was my reply.

"The Chaos?" Athena asked,

"Yes. I know of your predicament here and I've come to offer the assistance of my four best fighters, to be joined later by the rest of the team."

Zeus nodded his head and said, "We'll accept that offer. Also, we'd like to know if you've seen our children. Two boys and two girls. Percy Jackson and his sister Andromeda Jackson, children of Poseidon; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades; and Thalia Grace, my own daughter."

I was silent for a moment before I said, "I know them and where they are. I ask that you explain what happened to them to my fighters when I bring them. After that, you might be informed of their whereabouts, and the whereabouts of the missing souls from the Underworld."

Olympian's POV

All of the Olympians snapped their attention to Chaos and sat up and forward in their seats when Chaos said those words.

Poseidon started firing off questions, which Chaos stopped by raising her hand for silence. "It is not up to me to answer your questions at this time. I suggest you let Lady Hestia tell the story. She will probably be able to explain best."

With those words, she turned and stepped through another and vanished. Poseidon sat up with an almost painful amount of hope on his face. Zeus looked at him and said, "We all hope they have news. Come, we must inform camp." He stood and flashed out with his brothers, leaving the other eleven to follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. And from this chapter onward, it will all be 3****rd**** person omniscient, mostly. Camp Jupiter was also with Camp Half Blood, so all the Romans and Greeks are in one place. Please review.**

Chapter Four

3rd Person POV

The campers were moving around camp doing their activities when the gods flashed in. Those nearest to them stood there wide-eyed for a minute before they bowed. News of their arrival spread quickly and the other campers ran up and gathered around them.

Zeus waited until everyone was there before saying, "As everyone knows, Gaia and the titans are rising once again, stronger than before. Chaos," he had to pause for the eruption of questions before starting again, "Chaos has offered her help in this battle. She will be sending fighters to aid us. They will be arriving soon. I'd like to ask all of the campers to gather into their cabins with the immortal campers in front."

There was a lot of noise as people moved to obey, talking the whole time. They didn't have to wait long before a vortex opened up in front of all the assembled campers and five figures stepped out. The one in the middle was Chaos. She was flanked by four hooded figures, two of which looked like girls, the other two looked like boys.

Percy POV

Percy couldn't help but feel nervous as they stepped through the portal. He blinked as he saw the entire camp and all the Olympians standing there waiting for them, grouped according to their godly parent.

He felt Andromeda bump his shoulder in reassurance. His eyes scanned the crowd, pausing for a moment on each of the gods and the immortal campers. He saw his old friends in the crowd; Travis, Connor, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Rachel (who Apollo probably made immortal), Pullox, Malcolm, and finally Annabeth. He wondered why the three who had caused him, Nico, and Thalia to leave were not there.

3rd Person POV

Zeus stepped forward and said, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood/Jupiter. I assume you already know who I am. Welcome to camp. Chaos has asked that you be told the story of the three lost heroes. Hestia will tell it, as it causes the rest of us to much pain."

Three of the four hooded figures stiffened imperceptibly. They were not looking forward to this, but since Chaos wanted them to hear this, they would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Revealing of identities, I don't care if you think it's too early. Please review.**

Chapter Five

Hestia stepped forward and introduced herself before starting the story.

"Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo were heroes of Olympus. Percy was a son of Poseidon, his only demigod child at the time. Thalia was Zeus' daughter and sister to Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter and a praetor of Camp Jupiter. She was also the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis for a time. Nico was a son of Hades who was born in 1935 and hidden in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for seventy years."

"They did much for the Olympians, saving us and solving our problems. They were popular figures at camp, even when Thalia left the Hunt so she could be with Nico. Then, the entire camp and all the gods turned against them and Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase left him for his half brother Mark. Betrayed, they left camp."

Hestia would have stopped here, but Chaos said, "Will you please tell them what happened after and what your feelings are not?" while gesturing to her four companions. Hestia nodded once before continuing.

"Eventually, Jason, who had been at the Roman camp for a time, visited and realized something was wrong. He waited for a while and found Mark, Liza, daughter of Zeus, and Zeke, son of Hades, spiking the food with a potion, ξεχάστε και υποδουλώστε. The potion caused the campers who ate the food and the gods who inhaled the smoke to forget their existence and become enslaved into thinking that those three were the best. They also found that Mark had been slipping Annabeth a potion called ψεύτικη αγάπη, or false love. This potion caused her to cheat on Percy."

"Jason stopped them, binding them and hiding them until the effects had worn off and everyone had come to their senses. Everyone was furious and they were vaporized by their parents on the spot. Their souls reside in the Fields of Punishment. That was three weeks after Percy and his cousins disappeared. Since then we have been constantly searching for them."

Athena stepped forward and said, "My daughter was devastated. She still waits for their return with the ring Percy left behind." At this she glanced over at Annabeth who had begun crying again.

Zeus stepped forward and said, "I wait for their return as well. I have never cared for any other demigods as I have cared for them. My children know and accept this, for they consider their sister to be their favorite as well."

Hades stepped forward next and said, "Nico was my favorite son, Percy my favorite nephew, and Thalia my favorite niece. I miss them dearly and their souls have not come to the Underworld, though some have gone missing in a mysterious and puzzling way. I only wish for them, and Andromeda, to return."

The other gods and immortal campers expressed similar opinions. Poseidon was the last to speak. "I was fond of Thalia and Nico, who considered Percy a sibling. I miss my favorite son and my only daughter and I worry for them. I only wish to see them again."

The four hooded figures listened silently throughout all of this. When everyone had finished speaking they looked at each other and seemed to be holding a silent conversation. Nodding in unison, they faced the gods and campers and spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Revealing of identities, I don't care if you think it's too early. Please review.**

Chapter Six

The gods and campers were slightly startled when one the figures stepped forward. There were four of them, all hooded. The first figure to step up looked as though it might be a girl. The hood had sea green lining. The voice that was heard when she spoke proved it was a girl.

"I was not here when this happened, but I know how it affected the three heroes." At those words, everyone gasped as they realized the girl knew the lost cousins. They were silent again as she continued speaking. "I know they have forgiven you, all of you, but they were still in pain. I don't think they are anymore."

As she finished speaking, she reached up and removed her hood, revealing a girl of about sixteen with long, tumbled black hair and sea green eyes. In her hair was a distinctive silver ornament with a trident flanked by a dolphin and a horse. Poseidon's eyes widened and teared up as he breathed, "Andi!"

Andromeda, usually called Andi, smiled and turned to look at the other three. The next person to step up had a masculine figure and the lining of his hood was black. His voice was familiar as he said, "Andi's right. We had forgiven you but this account removed any emotional injury we had been caused and instead filled us with relief."

He too reached up and pulled off his hood, revealing the seventeen year old face of Nico di Angelo. Hades' eyed grew big and happy as he stared as his returned son. Nico's lips twitched in half smile at the looks of disbelief and happiness on the faces of those around him. He stepped to the side and let the third figure step forward.

This was the second girl and she didn't say anything, instead she pulled off her hood, revealing the spiky black hair and electric blue eyes of Thalia Grace, although now she looked seventeen. She watched as her father and Jason beamed in happiness. She smirked and waved at everyone before moving to Nico's side and slipping her hand into his.

By now everyone's attention had turned to the last hooded figure. Everyone was hoping that this last figure was who they all thought it was. Poseidon was wide-eyed and staring fixedly at the boy. Annabeth was wide-eyed as well with tears threatening to spill out and her hands up covering her mouth.

The figure scanned the crowd before taking a deep breath and stepping forward, reaching up and pulling off his hood as he moved. There was stunned silence as what everyone had suspected was confirmed. The last figure was none other than Percy Jackson, eternally eighteen.

The silence was broken by Poseidon bellowing "PERCY!" at the top of his lungs as he surged forward to grab his son in a bear hug. His shout cued the rest of the crowd to surge forward. The rest of Poseidon's sons swarmed Andi and gave her a huge group hug, Zeus and Jason reached Thalia and squashed her laughing between them in a hug, and Hades pulled Nico to him and rocked a little, not caring what anyone else thought.

The rest of the campers and gods swarmed as well talking and calling out. Eventually, Poseidon let go of Percy and the rest of the campers pulled back to create a path that showed Annabeth at the other end, still frozen in place with tears flowing down her cheeks. Percy stepped forward a little bit and opened his arms. He gave his signature smile and said, "I missed you, Wise Girl."

The sound of his voice caused Annabeth to let out a sob and sprint toward him, jumping a few strides away from him and landing in his arms. Percy held her close and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of having her in his arms again. Annabeth pulled back and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few minutes, before Annabeth pulled back, smiled a brilliant smile that hadn't been seen in two hundred years, and said, "Welcome home, Seaweed Brain."


	7. Author's note

Author's note

I have a poll that I'm putting up. Please respond to it. It's not urgent right at this moment, but it will be in a few chapters. I'll write a reminder note then. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. And answer the poll. It's connected to my profile. I need the poll to write chapter 10. Please answer by then.**

Chapter Seven

The camp was in barely controlled chaos after the four revealed themselves to be the four lost children of the Big Three. It got so bad that Chiron eventually had to send all the campers except the Poseidon cabin, Zeus cabin, Hades cabin, and Annabeth back to their activities. There were loud protests that only died down when Percy said that they would speak to everyone at the campfire that night.

The campers left, most of them calling more greetings and before long the only people left there were the gods and the aforementioned campers. Before they could start speaking, however, they noticed a loud and happy figure racing towards them from the beach.

Percy and Andi stepped away from the group, having recognized the figure as Tyson and knowing that he would be coming to grab them in a bear hug that was likely to try to crack a few ribs. Andi hung a little farther back, knowing Tyson would go straight for Percy.

"PERCY!" Tyson bellowed as he charged Percy and grabbed him. Tears were streaming from the Cyclopes' eye as he crushed his big brother to his chest. "Can't….breathe…big guy." Percy choked out, causing Tyson to put him back down and wipe his face as Percy staggered back, took deep breaths and clutched his ribs.

Andi took the initiative and said, "Hey big brother." Tyson smiled at her and gave her a gentle hug, knowing that she wasn't as sturdy as her brothers. All of a sudden, everyone began talking at once, resulting in unintelligible babble. Percy solved the problem by doing his best cab whistle, which cut through all of the noise and caught everyone's attention.

He grinned at everyone and said, "Since the conch horn will be sounding any minute, let's get some lunch first and then we'll answer your questions. While we do that you can help us decide what to tell the rest of camp. Sound good?" Everyone had just voiced their agreement when, just as Percy predicted, the conch horn blew, signaling lunch.

They formed groups as they walked towards the dining pavilion. Zeus, Hera, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, and the rest of the Zeus cabin gathered around Thalia. Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Katie, the Stoll's, and the rest of the Hades cabin gathered around Nico. The Poseidon cabin and the rest of the immortal campers and gods save for a few swarmed Andi. Percy was surrounded by his father, Annabeth, Tyson, Athena, Clarisse, Chris, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Juniper, and Rachel.

The entire group was the subject of many stares and conversations as they moved into the dining hall and then separated to their respective tables. Almost all of the campers were a little freaked out when their respective godly parent took a seat at their respective tables.

The exception to that were the tables of the Big Three. The people and gods at those tables talked and laughed, as they hadn't for two hundred years. Before long, the other tables were also affected. Talk was happy and had nothing to do with the upcoming war. Demigods spoke to their godly parents of their accomplishments. Gods and goddesses praised them and some told funny stories. For the first time in two hundred years, true life returned to the camp.

At the Zeus table, Thalia sat in between her father and Jason with Hera across from her. The rest of her siblings, both Greek and Roman, told her what had happened over the past two hundred years. They tried to ask her questions, as well, but she only promised them that later they would learn.

At the Hades table, Hazel and Hades flanked Nico and Persephone sat across from him. Nico asked them about when he was gone and they answered, interjecting stories that were only funny to children of Hades. They too had to be satisfied with the promise of "later."

The Poseidon table was probably the loudest and happiest table of them all. Percy and Andi sat across from each other. Poseidon and Tyson flanked Percy while Andi was flanked by Amphitrite and Triton, who had arrived just before everyone sat down. Tales of the past two hundred years were told and Percy and Andi told funny stories of some of their more harmless experiences and pranks.

When everyone had finished eating, Zeus stood and sent the campers off to their planned activities, saying that the meeting they were about to have was for the gods and immortal campers only. There was a lot of grumbling but the campers did as they were told. A few minutes later the gods, immortal campers, Andi, Nico, Thalia, and Percy were gathered in the war room of the Big House. Percy cleared his throat and said, "I guess it's time to tell you guys what happened to us."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. And answer the poll. It's connected to my profile.**

Chapter Eight

In the war room of the Big House, which had been redesigned when Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood had been combined, the gods, immortal campers and the four returned children of the Big Three gathered. The gods sat on personalized chairs that were kept there for times such as this. After they had discovered Thalia, Nico, and Percy missing, the ancient laws had been thrown out the window.

The gods couldn't openly show favoritism, and they didn't with their mortal children, but everyone knew that the immortal campers held a special place in the hearts of the Olympians. The campers gathered around their friends. Now Andi was flanked by Will Solace, son of Apollo and Malcolm, son of Athena. Jason and Clarisse sat next to Thalia. Hazel and Frank were next to Nico. Percy sat with Tyson on one side and Grover on the other. Annabeth had taken the initiative and sat in his lap. Athena and Poseidon just smiled as they watched the two.

There was silence for a moment as everyone waited for someone to speak. Eventually, Percy broke the silence by saying, "I guess that we should tell you what we've been up to for the past two hundred years." Clarisse interrupted. "No duh kelp for brains. We were just sitting here for our health." Percy cracked a smile at the use of one of his old nicknames and at her sarcasm.

"Well, after we left we wandered around for about a week before Chaos found us. We had just finished destroying 9 hellhounds, 3 telkhines, and a couple of laistrygonians when she stepped through one of her portals. She talked with us for a few minutes before she offered us positions in her army. We accepted and she took us back with her."

"When we arrived she showed us around and gave us our new quarters. We began to train, along with the others in the Hunters." Artemis interrupted, asking, "Hunters?" Thalia was the one to answer her question. "That's what Chaos called our select group. The rest of the soldiers are called the Soldiers of Chaos." Everyone gave an "oh" of comprehension at the explanation.

Zeus gestured for Percy to continue and Percy smiled as he obeyed. "We were confused as to why Chaos didn't give us her blessing or added powers or anything, although I guess that has been answered. What she did do was enhance our physical abilities and our existing powers and control. She enhanced our speed, stamina, strength, the whole nine yards. Our powers are stronger and our control is a lot better. It's made us stronger."

"We've also been going on some missions for Chaos. They weren't dangerous; she leaves those for the Soldiers. She's given them additional powers and blessings. We've spent almost all of our time training ourselves in what we already have. You'll be pleased to know that Andi and I no longer suck at archery." This comment brought a round of chuckles, as everyone knew just how bad Poseidon's children were at archery.

The rest of the gods asked more questions about their new powers and the four of them answered to the best of their abilities. After they had given all of the information that they could, the gods helped them figure out what they were going to tell the rest of the camp. Everyone jumped, startled when they heard the conch shell signaling dinner. The campers all glanced at their watches, surprise evident on their faces when they realized that time had passed faster than they thought. There was organized chaos as they all stood up and exited the room, headed for the dining pavilion and the food their stomachs were loudly demanding, with Percy's stomach being the loudest of all.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. And answer the poll. It's connected to my profile.**

Chapter Nine

Dinner was easier than lunch had been. Campers were now looking forward to speaking with their parents. Though they saw them more often, rarely had the gods spent half a day this close to their children. The younger campers insisted on sitting right next to their parent with their older half siblings watching amusedly.

Talk was plentiful and loud as siblings tried to talk to each other and their parents over everybody else. Halfway through the meal, Zeus came to a decision. He stood, up, drawing everyone's attention and waited for everyone to quiet down.

Once silence reigned, he spoke. "I've come to the decision, that since we rarely get to spend an extended amount of time here with all of you, that for the next week, barring emergencies, we will come here every day and stay from just before breakfast until everyone goes to bed."

There was stunned silence for a moment before a loud cheer echoed throughout the entire camp, the gods participating in it as well. Zeus shouted above the noise that the minor gods would also be joining them for the campers whose parents weren't already there. The air buzzed with excitement as the campers told their parents what they usually did during the week and planned what they would be doing.

Everyone was startled when they heard a loud beep coming from the Poseidon table and they stopped and stared at Percy. He looked sheepish for a moment before standing and saying, "Excuse me." He hurried from the dining hall, pushing his sleeve up and revealing the source of the beeping, a watch of some sort.

Outside the dining pavilion, Percy activated the communications link imbedded in the watch and listened as Chaos told him that the rest of the Hunters would be arriving the next day and that they had been informed of what had occurred two hundred years ago. Percy was relieved to hear this, as the Hunters were protective of him and had been angered on his behalf when they learned of what had driven him and his family from Earth.

He stood out there for a moment longer than necessary, taking a few deep breaths before turning around and reentering the pavilion. A couple of people glanced up but quickly went back to their conversations. Percy stopped at the Hades and Zeus tables to tell Nico and Thalia what was going on before returning to the Poseidon table. He sat back down and told Andi who nodded and gave a mischievous grin, just like Nico and Thalia had.

Poseidon watched the two warily for a moment before shrugging and tuning back into the conversation. After dinner, the campers ran off to get a few things from their cabins and the gods converged on Zeus. He was overwhelmed by all of the gods and goddesses talking, asking, begging, and arguing to stay at the camp overnight. Zeus gave in, bellowing, "ALRIGHT!" at the top of his lungs. The gods and goddesses looked even happier after hearing that.

Hera was the only one to say that she was going back to Olympus overnight. She said, "Someone has to make sure nothing's going on up there and I'll visit during the day." She then shooed the others to the amphitheater before going to find Chiron to tell him the change of plans.


	11. Author's note 2

Author's note

The poll is closed to all those who care. In answer to how the immortal campers are still alive, the gods granted them immortality not long after they discovered the deception. I'll try to work it into the story. I just put this here for those who are confused. Thanks and please review. Also, new chapter will be up later today. Other Hunters coming in later than originally planned.


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. Keep an eye out. I have two other stories in the works and will post them soon.**

Chapter Ten

Chiron was a little nervous when he had been told, but he was happy that the gods were showing so much interest in spending time with their demigod children. The gods went to the amphitheater and after taking a look at the benches, quickly decided that if they were going to be sitting there they would at least be comfortable. Zeus flicked his hand and the benches were replaced with large blankets and mounds of multicolor pillows.

All of the gods smiled and went to find places large enough for their children to sit with them. In deference for Thalia, Nico, Percy, Andi, and Annabeth, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena sat near each other. The campers began trickling in and they gasped when they saw what the gods had done. Some of the girls squealed and all of them threaded through to find places next to their parent.

Percy and Andi were just exiting the Poseidon cabin, the last one to do so, when a light appeared just behind and to the left of them. They turned and were a little shocked that Amphitrite and Triton stood there. Before either of them could say anything, Amphitrite stepped forward and said, "If we could speak with you individually for a moment."

Andi and Percy looked at each other for a second then turned back and nodded their heads. Amphitrite laid her hand on Percy's arm while Triton pulled Andi a little ways away.

_Following Percy and Amphitrite_

The two were silent for a moment before Amphitrite sighed and focused on Percy. Without preamble, she said, "I have wronged you Perseus and I realize that now. I have watched your father mourn your loss for two hundred years. I have watched the campers who have been given immortality search for you unceasingly. I have realized that while I have a right to be angry when your father cheats on me, that I should not take it out on you or any of the others."

"I have wronged you and would like the opportunity to correct that. I hope you will give me the chance." Percy stood there blinking for a few minutes, trying to think of a response. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before replying, "When we first met I didn't know what you'd think of me and I was pretty sure it wasn't good. Not to mention the poor circumstances." That statement brought a small smile to Amphitrite's lips. He continued, "I never meant to cause harm to your family. Actually, I would like to get to know my immortal family better, seeing as you'll be stuck with me from now on." That last comment brought forth a full smile and a small laugh from Amphitrite. The two shook hands before Amphitrite pulled Percy into a motherly hug, something he hadn't felt for two hundred years.

_Following Triton and Andromeda_

Andi glanced over her shoulder to ensure that Percy was all right before she turned back and faced her half-brother. She eyed him nervously, unsure of what to think. Triton eyed her back just as nervously. They stood there for a few minutes before Triton cleared his throat and said, "Um." Andi rolled her eyes and said, "Being real succinct there big brother." He blinked when she called him big brother and to her surprise he smiled a little.

He cleared his throat again and said, "I'd like to apologize for how I treated you before you left. I was angry and took it out on you and on Percy and I want to apologize for that. I haven't been a very good older brother to any of you. If you and the others will let me, I'd like to try again." Andi cocked her head and watched him for a moment before giving a small smile and saying, "You'll have to talk to the others themselves, but personally, I don't mind."

Triton looked relieved and Andi stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. When she let him go he asked, "Can you go ask to Percy to come talk to me? I need to say my piece to him alone." She nodded and went to get her brother. She poked him in the side as she stopped next to him and told him, "Triton wants to say something. Give him a chance." Percy nodded and walked over to Triton. Before she could head towards the amphitheater, Amphitrite said, "Wait, please. I have something I need to say." And stopped and turned back thinking, _"Today seems to be the day for talks."_


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. Thanks to all those who left positive or any reviews at all. Keep an eye out for my new stories.**

Chapter Eleven

_Following Triton and Percy_

Percy apprehensively walked over to where his godly half-brother stood. The two had never had a good history and he wasn't sure what to expect from him. As he walked closer, he noticed that Triton also seemed nervous. That helped Percy relax a little bit as he stopped next to Triton.

He said, "Andi said that you wanted to talk to me." Triton looked at him and nodded. Once again there was an awkward silence as Percy waited for Triton to speak. Triton eventually said, "I want to apologize." Percy whipped his head around to stare wide-eyed at his half-brother.

Triton noticed the expression on his half-brothers face and continued, "I know I was rude and much worse when we first met. I was angry at our father for betraying my mother again, especially after that oath. So when we met, I took it out on you and never gave you a chance to prove yourself. I regret that and have ever since I learned of your disappearance and the circumstances surrounding it. I'd like to try to make amends if you're all right with that."

Even before Triton had finished his speech, Percy was shaking his head. Immediately after Triton had finished, Percy said, "I never blamed you for being angry. I was just a little annoyed that you made it seem like I was abandoning our father. In all honestly, I've wanted to get to know you. You've been with Dad a lot longer than I have. I was hoping we could at least be friends."

Triton smiled at his younger brother and said, "I'd like that." He extended his hand and Percy took it. It was the start of a new relationship between the two sons of Poseidon.

_Following Amphitrite and Andromeda_

Amphitrite started talking immediately after Andromeda turned towards her. She said pretty much the same thing as Triton. Andi replied, "I think that we all need to give each other a chance. We're a family, however dysfunctional we are. We stick together." Amphitrite smiled at Andi and both women looked up as Triton and Percy walked over, discussing the pros and cons of being a demigod.

The four walked over to the amphitheater and were greeted with surprised expressions from Poseidon and his other children. Percy and Triton paid no attention, continuing their discussion and taking seats on the ground right next to their father. Andromeda led Amphitrite forward and began introducing her to the younger children of Poseidon, who quickly overcame their reservations and were soon telling her all about themselves.

Chiron waited until he saw that all the demigods were assembled before stepping forward, calling for everyone's attention. He announced that Thalia, Nico, Andromeda, and Percy would be telling them the training they had gone through and the extent of their powers and then the story of his first adventure to retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. All four demigods groaned as they stood back up and moved to the stools that had been set up in front of the audience.


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. Thanks to all those who left positive or any reviews at all. Keep an eye out for my new stories.**

Chapter Twelve

The four demigods settled onto the stools and waited for the explosion of questions that they knew was about to hit them. They only had to wait a moment before the eruption occurred. It was loud and chaotic, no pun intended, with people talking and yelling over each other trying to be heard. Percy gave them about thirty seconds to do this before he did his best cab whistle and got everyone's attention.

Before he could speak, however, he was knocked off of his stool by what looked like a wall of black, with a black speck becoming more and more defined in the sky as it raced toward him. The wall of black was Mrs. O'Leary. She had heard the whistle and bounded through the nearest shadow to her owner, knocking him over in her enthusiasm. The speck was identified as Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus. He stuck his nose into Percy's face as well and the children of Poseidon and Poseidon himself could hear the Pegasus chattering excitedly, filling his "boss" in on what had happened the past two hundred years, including the fact that he and Mrs. O'Leary had been given immortality.

Percy's brothers and sisters, being able to hear this outburst from the usually melancholic Pegasus, were rolling around, clutching their sides and laughing. Poseidon was laughing, as well, but he managed to refrain from rolling on the ground. Nico managed to stop laughing long enough to stand up and pull Mrs. O'Leary off of Percy and help him sit up.

His appearance, however, caused everyone else to have a literal ROFL moment. His clothes were a mess and his hair was sticking up in twenty different directions. Percy scowled at them as he attempted to fix his hair but eventually gave up. He righted the stool he had fallen off of and sat down again. Once everyone had calmed down, the four demigods explained what they had been through and their new powers, using the edited version that had been agreed on during the meeting earlier.

After they were done, they sat back down with their cabins and, surprisingly, Apollo stood up and moved to sit down on one of the stools. Turns out, he was the entertainment. He launched into a ghost story; making it so dramatic and comedic that everyone listening was waffling between shivering in fear and laughing.

Eventually, Chiron announced that it was time for the demigods to head back to their cabins. When the demigods turned to bid their parents goodnight, they were told that their parents would be spending the night. The expressions on the faces of the younger campers were enough to send everyone into laughter once again.

The younger campers, in their enthusiasm, grabbed their parents hands and half dragged them to their respective cabins. Luckily, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades were spared that fate. Thalia grabbed her father's arm and began to ask him questions about camp. Nico fell into step beside his dad and began a similar conversation. Their actions ensured that the two gods wouldn't be dragged off by their children.

Poseidon solved the problem by slinging his arms across Andi and Percy's shoulders and pulling them into his sides. All three wore contented expressions. The Poseidon cabin was silent as they walked back to the structure. Trying to get everyone to settle down, however, proved a lot more difficult. Of course, since it was a camp wide occurrence, nobody really minded. Whispering could be heard late into the night but, eventually, peace and quiet washed over the camp as the demigods and gods fell asleep, eager for the next day to dawn.


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. Thanks to all those who left positive or any reviews at all. Keep an eye out for my new stories.**

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Apollo's chariot could go about a week without any trouble without Apollo, which meant that said god was still asleep in his cabin in camp. Interestingly enough, although their father was the sun god, his kids liked to sleep in. Go figure.

Breakfast started at eight so almost the entire camp was up by 7:30. Well, with one exception. Luckily, the Athena cabin, well versed in the habits of the Poseidon cabin, woke up early as they did every morning to get the other cabin up in time. As they walked into Cabin Three, they were greeted by an interesting sight.

Instead of everyone sleeping in their own beds, the occupants had pulled the mattresses off and laid them on the floor, forming one big mat. Poseidon slept in the middle of the floor with Percy and Andi on either side and the rest of his kids sprawled out around him. A number of pillows were shoved to the side as they had used each other for pillows. Truth be told, only three people were using pillows. They would be Poseidon, Percy, and Andi.

Athena and her children had to cover their mouths and flee from the cabin so that they wouldn't wake the cabin up. Once they had recovered from their bout of laughter, Athena sent one of the younger children back to Cabin Six for cameras. The child, Michael, was quick and returned in record time with half a dozen cameras.

Athena, Annabeth, Malcolm, and the three oldest campers each grabbed a camera and reentered Cabin Three, snapping photos of the occupants while stifling their giggles. Finally taking all the photos they wanted, they gave the cameras back to Michael who took them back to Cabin Six while the rest of them proceeded to fill buckets with water and throw it all over the occupants of Cabin Three.

None of them got wet, but the rest of the cabin was soaked and they were annoyed. They were notorious for having foul tempers just after they woke up. As a result, Athena and her children ran as soon as the water was in the air. Poseidon and his kids groaned as they staggered to their feet. Poseidon cleaned up the water with an absent wave of his hand as he and his children changed their clothes.

They staggered out of the cabin in one big group and headed to the dining pavilion, where they found Athena and her cabin already seated and eating. Poseidon's kids grabbed food, sacrificed some of it, and sat back down to eat. Poseidon inhaled as he received the sacrifices and then proceeded to grab food off of his kids' plates, much to their annoyance. Sugary drinks were in abundance at their table as they tried to wake up. Poseidon, Percy, and Andi had Cherry Coke, which Demeter and her cabin looked at disapprovingly.

Luckily, they were mostly awake by the end of breakfast. After Chiron's morning announcements, they surged from the pavilion and headed to the beach, chattering excitedly. The rest of the camp watched them with amusement, not really blaming them. Really, it wasn't very often that the Hero of Olympus returned after having disappeared and he held no grudges against those who had, for all intents and purposes, betrayed him. The same with his sister and cousins.

The overall mood at camp was ecstatic. Before everybody else could disperse, Percy ran back in and said, "Before I forget and get hurt by my loving family (please note the sarcasm), you should know that the rest of the Hunters will be arriving before lunch today. You'll be happy with who they are." With this cryptic message, Percy turned around and ran back to his family, who had already been told this information by Andi.

Athena, Zeus, Hades, and their children and spouses followed Poseidon and his cabin, intent on watching their antics. They weren't disappointed. The aforementioned people settled on the beach and began to talk. Tyson remained on the beach with the younger children of Poseidon while Poseidon, Percy, Andi, Dylan, Ryan, Kevin, and Jacob out into the waves with surfboards. He had flicked his wrist and changed their clothes into swimsuits. Andi had been given a cerulean bikini with shorts, Percy had been given cerulean swim trunks, and the rest of the boys had varying shades of green and blue. Poseidon had aged down to his mid twenties and wore cerulean swim trunks as well.

Amphitrite walked out of the water and sat down with the kids while Triton emerged from the waves on his own surfboard and also wearing cerulean swim trunks. He had aged down too and now looked nineteen or twenty. The people on the beach could vaguely hear good-natured ribbing and laughter, along with splashes as they pulled each other into water.

Eventually, huge waves began to rise up and they surfers began to do just that, surf. Dylan went first and, despite being the youngest and not having a lot of practice, put in a decent showing. He was followed by Jacob, Ryan, then Kevin, each one better than the one before him. Triton went after his mortal brothers. He managed to pull more stunts and was the best up until that point.

Everyone noticed a minor argument taking place on the water and they were surprised when Poseidon went after Triton. He rocked the waves and earned cheers and applause. He joined the rest of the beach goers and watched the water expectantly, wondering how his two favorites intended to show him up. Percy went next, creating a huge wave. He surfed confidently and pulled more aerial stunts than his father, leaving Poseidon gaping and everyone else laughing at his expression.

When Percy joined them on the sand, dripping as he allowed himself to get wet, Poseidon reached out and pulled him into a headlock, ruffling his hair while Percy squirmed and laughed, protesting about a sore loser. Once released, he raised eyebrows when he said, "If you thought that was good, wait until you see Andi."

All eyes turned expectantly towards the water where Andi had apparently been waiting for their attention. They saw her raise her hand and were astonished at the size of the wave that came at her call. It was the largest one yet. She caught the wave perfectly, pulling the most stunts yet. They were all impressive, but the best one of all was the one where she caught air, pushed off from her boards, pulled a double back tuck, and then landed back on her board, perfectly stable.

There was raucous cheering as she came in and stepped onto the beach. Poseidon and Percy gained their feet and took her hands and had her take a bow, which she did, laughing the whole time. Everyone leaped to their feet when they heard a commotion back at the main part of camp. They exchanged glances before tearing off towards the sound of the noise.


	16. Author's note 3

Author's note

Hi guys

I've got finals coming up, not to mention I'm running a little low on the creative juices. I might not update for a little bit. I'll try, though.


	17. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except Andromeda. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. All chapters 3****rd**** person. Please review. Thanks to all those who left positive or any reviews at all. Keep an eye out for my new stories.**

Chapter Fourteen

The Big Three and Athena, along with their kids, sans the returned heroes, were worried that the camp was being attacked. The sons of Poseidon who had been surfing were feeling at a disadvantage in nothing but swim trunks. The ones who noticed were surprised that Andi, Thalia, Nico, and Percy didn't look concerned. They already knew who it was.

The group pushed through the ring of other campers and everyone but the four aforementioned people pulled up short as they saw a group of people who wore hoods much like the other four had arrived in.

The new arrivals turned to face them and nodded when they saw the four former Hunters of Chaos. Percy, always the leader, stepped forward and said, "Things weren't as they seemed when they left. I'll explain later. I'm sure your friends and family want to see. Remove your hoods."

The first person who stepped forward wore a hood lined with black. The stature seemed girlish. Nico watched his father, waiting to see his reaction to their identity. Hands reached up to pull the hood down and Hades gasped at the girl who stood before them. She smiled at her father as she said, "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

Hades leaped forward to embrace her, followed by the rest of his children. When they had calmed down, another person moved to speak, but Percy interrupted them. He looked at one person in particular, with a hood lined with charcoal gray. He spoke directly to the figure, saying, "I'd like you to go next."

He then spoke to the rest of the camp. "This next person is one you have all heard of. He has a sketchy past, but he has worked hard to turn himself around and he has been a loyal friend for the last two centuries. I ask that he not be judged too harshly."

The figure in question stepped forward at Percy's bidding. Everyone heard him take a large breath before raising his hands to remove his hood. Everyone gasped at the man in his late teens with blue eyes and blonde hair. The only difference was that the scar that had previously marred his features was no longer present on his face.

He glanced around nervously before his gaze latched onto Hermes, who stood staring at his long lost son with wide eyes. He licked his lips as he said, "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." He let a small smile touch his lips as he added, "Idiot extraordinaire."

The rest of the camp chuckled and the slightly hostile atmosphere completely dissipated. Hermes strode forward and grabbed Luke to him, holding him and racking back and forward a little, trying not to cry. The rest of his children joined them, creating one massive group hug.

Still hugging, the group started to inch to the side, much to the amusement of everybody else. The next person to step forward was a woman with her hood lined with the color of sand. The face revealed was very beautiful. She bowed to the gods and said, "Calypso." Surprisingly, Annabeth's only reaction was to smile at her, secure in her revived relationship with Percy.

The next figure was a man and his hood was lined with purple. His gaze was directed at Dionysus and Pollux as he removed his hood and said, "Castor, son of Dionysus." His father's response was to grab him in a hug, which no longer surprised the campers. After his punishment was up, Dionysus continued to act as camp director. His mood was improved, however, with a limit to how much he could drink and the fact that he went home to his wife every night. Turns out, he really did care.

The next figure was female and the lining of her hood was silver. She was angled towards Artemis and the Hunters as she removed her hood. A number of people gasped as she said, "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. Former lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. It does my heart good to see thy face again, my Lady." She moved forward and knelt at Artemis' feet. Artemis, for her part, reached down and wrapped her arms around her old friend, glad to see her alive once again.

The next figure was male and had a hood lined with green. All of the immortal campers gasped when he pulled down his hood. He focused has gaze on Nemesis and her children as he said, "Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis." This caused everyone else to gasp as well. The Ethan they had heard about was missing an eye. This Ethan had a clear complexion and both of his eyes were focused on his mother and siblings. Nemesis walked over and enfolded her son in a hug. She kept one arm around his shoulder as she escorted him over to the rest of her children.

The next two who stepped forward were men and had hoods lined with gold. They shrugged off their hoods and flashed bright smiles. The one on the left said, "Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo," while the one on the right said, "Michael Yew, son of Apollo." Apollo let out a cheer and hugged his sons as they walked over to where he stood with the rest of his cabin.

By now there were only two people still hooded. The girl had a pink lined hood and held hands with a tall boy with a rust colored lining. They removed their hoods at the same time and people gasped and teared up as they looked at them. The girl flashed a dazzling smile and said, "Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." The boy she held hands with gave a small smile and said, "Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

Clarisse was the first to move, running forward and grabbing her old friend in a hug, followed closely by Aphrodite and her cabin. Hephaestus led the charge towards Beckendorf, grabbing him and lifting him off his feet with a hug. Chaos reigned once again (again, no pun intended), only to be mostly cut off when Mrs. O'Leary again burst out of the shadows and tackled Beckendorf.

Everyone laughed for a few minutes before the conch horn sounded and they all moved off towards the pavilion, this time mobbing the newly arrived heroes. The children of the Big Three hung back a little and smiled contentedly as they watched, happy to see their family reunited once more and determined to protect that happiness.


	18. WARNING

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
